Nunca un santo
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Draco se pone a recordar como fue su vida antes de estar con Harry, la guerra, las muertes y todo lo que tiene que cargar en su conciencia.


**Nunca un santo**

**Resumen**: Draco se pone a recordar como fue su vida antes de estar con Harry, la guerra, las muertes y todo lo que tiene que cargar en su conciencia.

**Regalo atrasado para Loli/Vivaelanime **

**Personajes**: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Advertencia: **Mpreg =Embarazo masculino.

**Clasificación**: G

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Lo miró desde la ventana, atento a cada uno de sus pasos. Sabía que algo tramaba, pero pese a que se esforzaba por parecer sutil, eso no le salía. Harry no era sutil. Esa característica sólo la tenía él. Miró adentro de la habitación, su hijo dormía plácidamente mientras su "madre" se dedicaba a planear una sorpresa para su padre, escondido en alguna parte del patio. Amparado por la privacidad que le daban los altos arboles y arbustos que decoraban el espacio trasero de su casa.

Apoyó un codo en la cornisa y su propio mentón sobre su puño cerrado. Recordaba en que momento de su vida las cosas se volvieron así de pacificas, luego de haber pasado por tantas cosas en el colegio, en la guerra, en su familia y con Harry.

Estaba acostumbrado a ganar, la mayoría de las veces, tenía que cumplir misiones para Voldemort y para mantener a salvo a su familia. Su padre no le importaba mucho, él eligió esa vida para todos, tenía la culpa de que ese maniático asesino estuviera hospedado en sus vidas. Pero su madre era otra cosa. Siempre vio por él cuando era un niño y por eso mismo les debía el tratar de mantenerlos a salvo.

Había urdido un complicado plan para asesinar al viejo director, no le sirvió, cada uno de sus planes por hacer entrar mortífagos a Hogwarts, hasta que lo logró, pero aun así no pudo levantar su varita contra ese anciano que le miraba con dulzura. El hombre siempre lo supo y no tomó acciones en su contra.

Fue la primera vez en que se arrepintió de algo. No debía estar de ese lugar. No bebía obedecer a esos que se creían sus superiores, por eso acudió a él. Lo encontró en un pasillo desierto y pese a todo lo que peleó, terminó por escucharlo de mala gana. Fueron las tres horas mas largas de su vida. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuan intimidante eran esos ojos verdes cuando te tenían un odio desmedido. Le costó mucho, de hecho, Harry no le creyó en primera instancia y lo puso a prueba, muchas, si lo pensaba ahora, pero en ese momento no le parecían así, lo único que quería era salir de ese circulo vicioso de muerte y poder. Tuvo que prácticamente humillarse ante los Weasley y fue un día de esos en que Harry confió finalmente en él. La chica Weasley, Ginny, estuvo a punto de morir a manos de un mortífago al que conocía muy bien, pero él llegó a tiempo y la rescató, dándole muerte a ese hombre. No era la primera persona que mataba, pero cada una de las muertes pesaba en su conciencia. Esa no. Ella no merecía morir a manos de un desgraciado como ese. Además en ese momento ella era especial para Harry y sabía que el chico no se tocaría le corazón para eliminarlo si sabía que, teniendo la oportunidad de ayudarla, no había hecho nada. La chica pasaba cada rato pegada a él, parecía que la admiración que tenía por Harry, ahora estaba volcada a su nuevo salvador, pero se sentía bien por eso, no por ella, si no por la sonrisa que le daba Harry cuando veía a la chica pegada a él, casi pegada a su espalda.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba con el chico de oro. Lo miraba a cada rato. No dejaba de pensar en él. Y lo peor fue cuando la imagen del chico apareció en su mente en un momento de calentura. No era un santo, lo sabía, pero el estar tirándose a un chico de sexto, mientras imaginaba que era Harry Potter, ya era mucho.

La batalla final llegó. Su mente no dejaba de recordarle que él estaba del lado que estaba perdiendo en ese momento, pero debía confiar en Harry. El chico tenía que derrotar a ese monstruo. Tenía que ayudarlo también. Lo había visto a lo lejos, peleando con uno que otro mortífago, al que iba eliminando a medida que avanzaba. Hasta que llegó frente al Lord. Su sangre se enfrió al verlo caer ante el ataque de ese monstruo. Y corrió. Sus pies nunca habían alcanzado esa velocidad. Llegó a su lado y se llevó el susto de su vida al verlo reaccionar. ¡Estaba vivo! El Lord se regocijaba de su hazaña y no lo vio. Había aprovechado para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y le asistió cuando tuvo que levantar la varita contra Voldemort que estaba de espaldas. Fue cuando ese monstruo se volteó, cuando el tiempo se detuvo para todos. Un nuevo ataque fue lanzado en su contra, pero esta vez Harry se protegió y él lo sostuvo cuando el ataque del Lord los envolvió y luego todo acabó en un par de segundos. El ataque del Lord no llegó a ellos y fue contra él mismo.

Harry pasó más de una semana en la enfermería, recuperándose al igual que muchos otros. Él no tuvo que pasar por ello, por que sólo tenía un par de rasguños de poco cuidado. Vigiló a Harry día y noche, incluso comía ahí. El único momento que salió fue por que la chica Weasley le pidió que acompañara a todos a un memorial que se estaba levantando en los jardines de Hogwarts para recordar a los caídos. Su padre estaba entre los nombres de la gran lapida. Había muerto defendiendo a su madre, y sólo por eso se merecía todo su respeto. Cuando regresó esa noche Harry estaba despierto. Le agradeció el haberle ayudado en todo lo que se refería a la guerra, y en especial a la batalla final, por haber estado con él, literalmente, hombro a hombro.

Draco no había podido hacer mucho más. Se acercó a la camilla y lo besó. Harry se había quedado mudo ante el dulce ataque. Luego le sintió relajarse y responder poco a poco al ósculo que le supo a gloria. Por fin.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Draco se volteó para ver a Harry entrando por la puerta de la habitación.

—Nada —se acercó y lo besó en la boca —sólo recordaba cuando te besé por primera vez.

—Sí —sonrió abrazando a Draco por la cintura — ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada? —Le preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

—Recordaba también que nunca he tenido una vida muy… santa.

—Por que no eres un santo, Draco —lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como su esposo hacía lo mismo con él —eres de armas tomar, un demonio con cara de ángel y por eso te amo.

—Por eso te casaste conmigo… y me diste a ese hermoso niño.

— A Antares lo hicimos entre los dos, Draco, es parte de ti y de mí.

—Lo sé, y por eso lo amo más que a mi vida y sería capas de hacer todo lo que hice de nuevo. Cada una de las cosas que he hecho.

—Lo sé también —lo besó, sintiendo la angustia que sentía Draco.

Harry podía verlo en su mirada, podía sentir su dolor. Las noches en vela a causa de las pesadillas que le atormentaba. Que las muertes de las que fue causante le perseguían. Por eso se casó con él, por eso tuvo un hijo de ese hombre, por que sabía que Draco lo necesitaba a su lado, por mucho que le dijera que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada. Draco si tenía demonios internos, pero estos parecían desaparecer cada vez que Antares estaba en sus brazos, como el primer día que lo tuvo entre sus brazos.

—Apropósito —dijo besándolo en la frente — ¿Qué es lo que haces en el patio trasero, Harry?

—Bien —dijo sonriéndole de lado —te planeo una gran fiesta de cumpleaños.

— ¿Y me lo dices así como así? —Preguntó elevando elegantemente una de sus cejas, mientras lo acercaba mas a su cuerpo — ¿No vale tu esfuerzo por esconder tus planes?

—Lo sabían. No saco nada con tratar de ocultártelo, pero eso sí, no te diré que es lo que tengo preparado.

—Será entonces el mejor cumpleaños de mi larga vida.

—Por favor, Draco —dijo divertida y soltándose del agarre del rubio —sólo cumples veintiuno.

—Por eso… es una larga vida —le encantaba ver a Harry con Antares en brazos, por eso siempre se quedaba a contemplarlo.

La vida le dio una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, formar una familia, ser amado y amar sin medida. Por eso seguiría siendo como era. Su pasado no desaparecería, pero Harry nunca quiso un santo a su lado.

**Fin**


End file.
